Compliant mechanisms, such as parallel-guiding mechanisms (PGMs) are well known building blocks of micro- and macro-scale mechanical systems. The use of compliant PGMs in precision and high-cycle mechanical systems predates 1989 for micro-scale devices and 1937 for macro-scale devices. A typical prior art PGM includes at least first and second compliant parts deployed between a grounded component and a rigid coupler. The compliant components are typically disposed so as to deform elastically and guide the rigid coupler through an arcuate path. This motion may be repeated through many cycles if the stress within the compliant parts does not exceed a critical failure stress (e.g., a yield stress). Rigid link-hinge PGMs are also known in which substantially rigid components are joined to the grounded component and coupler at hinge-like joints.
Compliant mechanisms (CMs) are known in micro- and macro-scale mechanical devices having arcuate, linear, and/or rotary motion capabilities. In recent years, there has been significant interest in nano-scale mechanical systems. For example, there is a need to create nano-scale devices such as grippers for nano-manipulation, force-displacement transmissions for nano-scale transducers, and positioners for probing applications. The term nano-scale typically refers to devices having a size of less than 1 micron (e.g., 100s of nano-meters or less). The development of a nano-scale version of a compliant and/or rigid link-hinge PGM would greatly expand the type and variety of nano-mechanical devices that may be realized.
It will therefore be appreciated that there exists a need for nano-scale compliant mechanisms.